Flexible display is a popular technical direction in recent years. For example, electronic paper, organic light emitting diodes (OLED), and a reflective-type of liquid crystals all can be used for flexible display. Particularly, the active matrix organic light emitting diode (AMOLED) is more benefit for manufacturing a thin and flexible device. In the meanwhile, it further has advantages such as active luminescence, better display effect, and high contrast. Hence, it has the most promising future in the flexible display technology. With development of the flexible display technology, the bending radius of the flexible AMOLED is smaller and smaller. At present, a foldable flexible display has been achieved.
Because the flexible display screen has a multilayer stack structure, the most critical devices (such as TFT, OLED) have to be arranged in the intermediate layer of the stack structure, enabling it to suffer the minimum force. When the touch screen is arranged above the display screen, the touch screen is relatively far from the intermediate layer. Hence, requirements on the material for manufacturing the touch screen will be higher. In the prior art, the touch screen generally uses materials such as ITO, metal, and inorganic insulating layer. These materials are intolerant to bending, such that the touch screen comprising these materials may be easily damaged when being bended.